Separation Anxiety
by darciewritestoo
Summary: Zack and Cody's senior year of high school brings a lot of changes. And hotness. Yes, this is a twincest fic. If that makes you feel awkward, don't read this.
1. Ivy League vs Woodshop

So basically in this story, it's Zack and Cody's senior year. Cody is getting ready to go to an Ivy League school (he just doesn't know which one yet) and Zack is going to community college on a woodshop scholarship (lmao). Zack's feeling some separation anxiety, and well, obviously it leads to some wonderful twincest.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Suite Life, etc. Of course. If I did, the show would be a whole lot more controversial than it is.

On with the story!

o O o O o O o O o

"Is it true, Cody? Did you get into all of the schools you applied to?" Barbara Brownstein exclaimed, all breathy, as she caught up to Cody in the hallway.

"I don't want to brag, but yup!" Cody replied, grinning. He and Barbara had always had a rivalry, ever since middle school. Now they were seniors, and it was still going on. He had heard Barbara got into all of her colleges, too, but he still knew he had one up on her.

Barbara smiled. "Oh, me too! I got into Yale, Princeton, and Brown, which was my backup!"

Cody matched her smile, feeling kind of evil. "I got into Yale, Harvard, Stanford and UPenn."

"AHHHHHHHHHHH. Cody Martin, you're impossible!" She stamped her foot, and than stomped away. Cody was glad she had at least stopped stamping on his own foot. She used to do that in middle school. As she walked away, sulking, she passed Zack, and gave him a death glare.

"You owned her, huh?" Zack asked his brother as he approached him.

"Don't I always? Yeah, she was asking about what schools I applied to. It's going to be hard to decide between them. They're all so good. I think I'm going to visit them again just so I can be sure."

Zack truly looked confused. "What's there to be sure about? Harvard is the closest to here, isn't it? It has the most popular name!"

"That doesn't mean it's the best." Cody rolled his eyes.

"Why wouldn't it be the best if it's the most popular?"

"Zack, this is why you're going to Bunker Hill _Community College_." Cody told Zack as he started walking toward the doors quickly, putting emphasis on the words _community _and _college_. "And I'm going to a big-shot ivy league school."

"Hey, it's not open admission and I got in on a scholarship!"

"A woodshop scholarship. That's not exactly academic. It's not even a real scholarship. Without woodshop, would you have gotten in?"

Zack's glare was equal to what Barbara's had been as they reached their car. Zack got into the passenger's seat and crossed his arms, looking out the window. He didn't speak to his brother for the whole ride back to the Tipton, and Cody just kept rolling his eyes when he saw Zack's glare in the window.

Zack would be over it soon enough. All he probably needed was food. After all, Zack was hardly ever serious about anything.

When they got back to the hotel, Zack walked ahead of Cody into the building and had disappeared from the lobby by the time Cody got in. He searched around and didn't see anybody familiar, except for Maddie, who had worked at the candy counter for several years. She was reading her Northeastern University textbook as Cody approached the candy counter.

"Hey, Maddie. What are you reading?"

"It's a book about global warming for my 'Why Republicans are Very, Very Wrong' class. I tried to read some of this to Trevor and he just laughed at me." She just shook her head. "But how are you, Cody? Did you decided where you're going yet?"

"No." Cody said and sighed. "Zack wants me to go to Harvard because it's the closest to home, though. I don't know. I want to go see all of the schools again. He got mad at me when I told him I wasn't going to go to Harvard just because it has the best name."

"Ugh!" Maddie exclaimed. "That sounds like something London would say."

"Didn't she get into Harvard?"

"Because she's London Tipton! There's no other reason she actually got in. She didn't even know what Harvard was until I told her."

"Did I hear my name?" London asked as she stepped into the lobby, in all of her fabulous glory. "Hi Maddie, hi Cody... or Zack. Whatever. Were you talking about how great my hair looks?"

Cody and Maddie exchanged a look. From complete airheads like London to boneheads like Zack, they would never understand people like that. Why didn't they understand that academics mattered? London had received her inheritance a year ago after her dad's mysterious death, and now she owned everything associated with the Tipton name. She didn't go to school. She shopped, and when she was done shopping, she admired herself in her many talking mirrors.

"Sure we were, London." Cody said, finally deciding to humor her. He turned to Maddie. "I think Zack will get back his normal self if I buy him candy or something. Gimme a bag of those small Hersey bars. He'll forget everything if he's hyped up on sugar."

"Being Zack, he might just forget anyway. He probably turned on the Adult channel and forgot all about what you said." Maddie said, though she reached under the counter and got one of those candy bags. Cody paid her, his face reddening at her comment, and then he headed up to the suite, only to find Zack on the couch, playing video games.

"Which one is this? It looks old." Cody said, sitting next to Zack.

"Mario Brothers. It's classic." Zack replied, not taking his eyes off the TV. "And simple. Like me, I guess."

"I didn't say that, Zack. I just said that woodshop wasn't academic." Cody said, and as soon as he said it, he realized he shouldn't have.

"It's what I'm good at. So shut up, Cody." Zack said angrily. Cody looked at the screen. Zack was controlling Mario, who jumped and fell down a well. Zack said, "Ughhh. Go away, okay?"

"Fine." Cody said. "I have to study anyway."

Before he got up from the couch, he shoved the bag of candy in Zack's lap. Before Zack could say a word to him, he went into their room and shut the door, and proceeded to (try to) study for AP U.S. Government.


	2. A Twin Thing

Here is the second chapter to my Suite Life fanfic, _Separation Anxiety_. :)

To my reviewers, thanks for the reviews! You're awesome.

o O o O o O o O o

Cody emerged from his room when his mom called him for dinner. Actually, her exact words were, "Cody! Dinner! Zack, don't eat all that candy before dinner!" When Cody came out of his room, he saw Zack sitting at the table with their mom and smiled at him, but Zack just looked back at him.

During dinner, their mom tried to instigate different conversations, the boys didn't respond. Carey asked Cody if he was still thinking about which school he wanted to go to, and Cody told her he wanted to visit them all again. Zack slammed his fork really hard down on his plate as soon as Cody said it, and Carrie took her attention off of Cody to yell at Zack.

After dinner, Cody went back to studying and was surprised when Zack came into the room and asked to talk to him.

"So, yeah... sorry." Zack said, just standing there. Cody turned around and noticed the bag of candy in Zack's hand and was very careful not to smile.

"You act like a jerk and then you just come in and say, 'So, yeah, sorry'? Zack, you can't just do that every time you screw up."

"I didn't screw up." Zack replied icily. "You were a jerk, and I was mad. But I don't want to be mad at anymore, since you're my brother and I have to live with ya until August."

Cody sat there and nodded. "Okay. And I guess I won't make those woodshop scholarship remarks anymore."

"Yeah, man. They really suck."

For the first time, or at least the first time in awhile, Cody realized that he had been in the wrong. He hadn't thought it was possible, but he went too far and hurt his brother.

"Actually, Zack." Cody choked out. He wasn't that used to apologizing to his brother, since Zack was the goofy one who screwed up most of the time. "I'm - sorry -"

Zack's smile returned slowly, which Cody was thankful. Zack nodded and crossed his arms. "You should be!"

o O o O o O o O o

Over the next few weeks, Cody visited the UPenn, Yale, and Harvard with his mom. Zack stayed home for all of the visits, since he would have nothing to do there but follow them around. Things had become slightly more normal between Zack and Cody, but hadn't completely back to normal.

Zack was being awkward. Well, awkward for him. He still joked around and flirted with girls, but he acted different around Cody than he had before. Cody figured he was still mad about what he'd said about Zack going to Bunker Hill.

One day at school, during lunch, Cody asked Zack, "Hey, mom and I are visiting Stanford this weekend. Want to come?"

Zack shrugged. "'Kay."

Cody smiled. At least that was a more normal Zack answer. Granted, he was chewing his sandwich at the time, but still.

o O o O o O o O o

They left school early on Friday, using the "college visits" excuse. Everyone they told looked at them funny when they announced Zack was visiting Stanford with Cody, but Zack just laughed it off and said he was going for moral support, which he was.

On the plane, when Cody took the window seat, he noticed Zack stop dead in his tracks and wait until Carrie had taken the seat next to Cody. It was weird behavior, even for his brother. Yeah, he was definitely still mad.

When they got to the hotel, which was the Tipton of the Stanford area (they were staying there for free, because of their connections to the Tipton in Boston, and more importantly, London Tipton), they realized they had gotten a pretty good room to stay in for the next few days. Two bedrooms and a bathroom. Carey settled in in the front room, and through the door was another room.

Cody went in first, followed by Zack. Zack claimed one of the beds, so Cody chose the other one by default.

After a few moments of silence, Zack asked, "So, what're you doing tomorrow at the school? Just touring it?"

"It's an accepted students day. All of the students they admitted will be there."

"Oh." Zack said. "Cool." He proceeded to grab the remote control from on top of the television and started flipping though channels.

Cody rolled his eyes, got out some of his school work and opened his books with every intention of starting it. However, he found he couldn't concentrate. He looked over his book, at his brother, now watching the Cartoon Network. His goofy brother just hadn't been the same lately. He'd been all - and Cody hated to admit it - sensitive, lately. Cody knew Zack was trying not to show it at school, and he covered it up pretty well.

Zack suddenly laughed at something stupid on the TV, and Cody smiled as an immediate reaction. It was funny. He was happy when Zack was happy, and when Zack acted as if the world was ending, which wasn't often... well, Cody didn't want to deal with it.

_It's a twin thing_, Cody thought.

But sometimes he wondered it would be like if it wasn't just a twin thing.

But also a thing. Between them.

Cody shook his head, and tried to clear his mind. Never in a million years would he let Zack know about the weird, freakish thoughts he was having.


	3. Stanford University

New chapter. Yay!

This one, while still in the third person, is from Zack's point of view. Now you actually can get the jist of why he's acting so crazy. :D

By the way, I actually have no idea how Stanford's tours or whatever are, or even if they have accepted students day. I just based this accepted students day on the one I went to for my college.

Enjoy.

o O o O o O o O o

"Wear something nicer!" Cody exclaimed when he saw what Zack was wearing the next morning - just a t-shirt and shorts. It was normal for him, but he wouldn't fit in at a place like Stanford.

"I don't have anything nicer." Zack rolled his eyes. "Who do you think I am? You?"

Cody stormed out of their room to their mother's room. "Mom! Tell Zack he has to wear something nicer."

"Cody, you shouldn't be going to going to college. You should be going to preschool." Zack said with a chuckle, coming up behind him. At least he wouldn't be moving across the country that way.

Cody turned around and glared at Zack. "No, I think that's you."

Carey looked from Cody to Zack, and then back to Cody, and sighed. "Boys, let's just go and make the best out of today."

They arrived at the university and followed the signs to where they were supposed to register for the accepted students day. They all walked into the building's wide hallway, and were suddenly surrounded by bunches of kids and their parents. They were all dressed like Cody. Cody gave Zack a smug look as they headed over to the "L-R" section for registration.

The woman at the counter looked up and smiled. She looked at all of them, and then focused immediately on Cody. "Name?"

"Cody Martin!" Cody with a huge smile.

Zack felt compelled to roll his eyes again. His brother was such a dork. He watched his brother as he received his packet of information for the day enthusiastically. He knew that this was Cody's day, but he couldn't help but NOT want Cody to feel enthusiastic.

Maybe this place would have tons of flaws that Cody wouldn't like. Maybe he wouldn't like the library, one of the science labs... something. Maybe a required class would be woodshop. Hopefully something stopped him from going here.

o O o O o O o O o

Cody was lovin' the tour. Zack could tell. They walked from building to building, and Cody asked tons of questions, loving the answers the student leading them, Mary-Anne, gave him. He also stayed in the front of the tour group, so of course Zack and Carey had to stay up front too. Zack just didn't get it. Why be in the front of the tour group? It was so lame.

He kept looking at Cody, though, and feeling bad for what he was thinking. Cody was obviously happy about this. Zack just couldn't bring himself to be happy. What would he do if Cody went to college on the other side of the country? His twin had been around him his whole life, and now he wouldn't be. Zack, who hardly ever felt this bad before, would feel empty until Cody came home for school breaks.

He found himself moving closer to his brother as they walked, purposely bumping his arm with his own.

"Sorry." Zack said quickly. It was weird. His arm still felt as if it was touching Cody's. It lingered.

"Yeah. Whatever." Cody said. Zack looked at him, and noticed a little blush on his cheeks.

This time it was Zack's time to smile triumphantly.

o O o O o O o O o

They had some free time to just walk around after the tour. They stopped by the building where the cafeteria was so that Carey could use the restroom. While she was in there, two of the girls who had been on their tour came up to Zack and Cody.

"Hey, where are you guys from?"

"Boston." both boys said at once.

"I'm Cody, and this is Zack." Cody said. "I was admitted and Zack's just here."

One of the girls smiled. Personally, Zack thought she was a total barker, but Cody was being nothing but polite, so he tried to as well. "I'm Lenore and this is Martha. We both go to Jackson Lee Academy in Joashsburg, Virginia. Our brothers both go here."

She was giving Cody one of those looks. It annoyed the hell outta Zack.

"You should eat with us in the cafeteria when they serve lunch to those of us who are accepted students." Martha told Cody, looking pointedly at Zack. Then she smiled a fake smile that she probably reserved for those who weren't good enough to be around her. "But for now, we'll all hang out."

"Actually, our mom is-" Zack began.

"Your mom is what?" Carey asked, emerging from the bathroom. She noticed the girls and said, "Hi, I'm Carey, these guys' mom."

The girls introduced themselves, and then Cody said, "The girls invited me to eat lunch with them."

"That's so nice! See, Zack? Cody already has some friends here."

Zack crossed his arms. "Fantastic."

o O o O o O o O o

Carey and Zack ate with all the parents, while all of the accepted students ate in the cafeteria.

"So, Zack, what'cha think of Stanford?" Carey asked in between bites of her sandwich. She'd had the choice between all of these elaborate foods, yet she had chosen a sandwich.

Zack didn't want to say what he really thought and why, so he just said he thought the place was okay. It was Cody's style, after all.

As Zack chewed some of his food, he thought about how Cody was probably chatting up those two annoying ugly girls and they were probably flirting with him right back. He gripped his fork so hard that he finally started to feel it bend and immediately stopped.

He was being a total hypocrite of course, but he didn't want those girls to talk to Cody. If Cody was with those girls, he wouldn't be with him. Zack always flirted with girls, but when Cody did, Zack hated it, dissed the girls, and harassed Cody about it until he broke it off with them.

Crap.

Zack had promised himself he'd shut up these thoughts, about how he wanted Cody all to himself... even though he hit on girls. But he didn't need those girls. He needed Cody.

And damnit, if Cody was so smart, how come he didn't know?

o O o O o O o O o

Carey and Zack met Cody outside of the cafeteria. Zack glared when Cody came out of the cafeteria with those girls on both sides of him. They were laughing that kind of snobby, fake laugh, which annoyed Zack most of all. He could make Cody laugh for real.

"Hey, kids, have fun?" Carey asked.

"Yeah, it was really fun, Mom!" Cody said happily. As he replied, some man came up to the group. Zack looked at him funny, but Martha and Lenore greeted him.

"Mrs. Martin, this is my father." Lenore said.

He turned to Carey and smiled one of those smiles, saying, "Reeve. Pleased to meet you."

To Zack's surprise, Carey actually giggled and flirted with the guy. To make a long story short, Reeve asked Carey out. She was hesitant, but Cody and the girls assured her that they would be alright. Zack said nothing. Carey left anyway.

They all continued walking around Stanford. The girls knew their way around pretty well, and pointed stuff out to Cody, ignoring Zack. Cody talked enthusiastically to them too, ignoring Zack as well.

How to get the attention back to him?

"You know, Cody still sucks his thumb. How's that for a Stanford guy?"

They all turned to him. The girls looked amused, and Cody looked perplexed.

"Shut up, man, no I don't!" Cody said.

"Uh, yeah, you do. In your sleep." Zack replied, laughing. "You did last night."

The girls giggled, and Cody turned to them. "It's not true!" He exclaimed at Zack, "Tell them it's not true!"

"You want me to LIE? Cody, I'm surprised at you. Then again, you did almost fail woodshop and you sing Disney songs real bad and real loud in the shower, and you lie about both things." Zack smiled slyly at the girls. "When he does shower, that is. That's usually about once every two weeks... if we're lucky. I keep a fan running in our room all the time."

"I can't believe you!" Cody exclaimed. "Zack, I need to talk to you. Now."

Zack couldn't even protest, because before he even thought of it, Cody had grabbed his arm and dragged him away.


	4. Cody Swears Ohnoes!

YAY. New chapter! I realize it's not very long, but this one has -_not to spoil it for anyone_- some hotness in it. More to come, though! Probably next chapter. Hint hint.

And I just realized I keep using the woodshop joke, but come on. It's hilarious.

XD Thanks for reading.

o O o O o O o O o

"What... the... _fuck_, Zack!? _What the fuck_!!" Cody exclaimed at his brother as soon as they had left the girls and found a secluded area in an empty hallway in the closet building, which happened to be the science building.

Zack couldn't help but crack up when Cody burst out in a rage. The guy was not meant to swear. He sounded so awkward, and yet... so something else. Something appealing. The first thing that came to mind was "hot" but he pushed that thought away and focused on his brother's hilarious anger. Either way, Zack couldn't take Cody seriously when he swore because it was so rare, and it just wasn't like him.

"What?!" Cody yelled, "You think it's funny!? I meet some girls and you ruin it! You want to ruin my visit to Stanford, just so I don't go here, don't you?"

Zack shifted his eyes to the poster of weird science symbols behind Cody. "...No."

"You're lying! Yes, you do!" Cody exclaimed. "You're being a big baby, you know that? It's pathetic, Zack. But I always knew you'd act like this. It's really sad that you'd ruin my college visit just to keep me around."

"I hardly said anything. I could have said A LOT worse stuff, and you know it." Zack replied, trying to sound amused. He still couldn't look into Cody's eyes. "Besides, if you're gonna whine this much next year, I don't know if I want you around."

"Fine. Then I'm going to Stanford." Cody said, more quiet than he had been.

Finally, Zack's eyes met Cody's. He saw no traces of any joke in his brother's eyes. Zack couldn't believe this. How could Cody do this to him? Just ditch him... ignore him? For the first time, he wished Cody wasn't as smart, just so Cody would go to Bunker Hill with him. Zack wouldn't have to let go of him then.

"No, you're not."

"What?! Are you kidding me?!!" Cody yelled. "You may be my twin, but you can't control where I go to college! That's _MY_ decision! _MINE_!"

"So I don't get any say?!" Zack retorted. He couldn't help it; he was raising his voice now. But Cody was being an ass! Usually Zack was an ass, and Cody was an ass-kisser.

"No. No don't."

"You fucking bastard!" Zack yelled, and before he knew it, his hands moved (it was as if they had a mind of their own!) and he pushed Cody. Cody practically tripped over his own feet but managed to stay up.

He pushed Zack in retaliation. "And you're a selfish idiot who only got into community college because you did well in a class that requires no intelligence at all!"

"YOU'RE the selfish one! Think of everyone you're leaving behind."

"Mom will support me, and there's no one else worth staying for." Cody replied calmly and coldly.

Zack couldn't take it anymore. He had to show Cody how wrong he was no matter what the cost was.

Before he could even think to stop himself, he'd grabbed Cody's jacket and kissed him on the mouth boldly. Cody squirmed at first, but soon relaxed and set his hands on Zack's, sending electricity throughout Zack's whole body, something he'd never experienced with any girl. He eased his hands off of Cody's jacket to hold his hands, but at that moment, Cody pushed Zack away.

"What the..." Zack said dazedly. "Cody, did... Cody?" His brother stared at him angrily for some strange reason. Well, he guessed it wouldn't be for a strange reason. If he hadn't wanted to kiss Cody, then Cody kissing him would have made him mad too. But still!

"I can't believe it." Cody said. "You'd try anything to get me to stay, even mess with my feelings."

Ohh, so that was it.

"I'm not mess-"

"Save it. Fuck you, Zack!" Cody exclaimed, turned, and ran down the hallway.

This time when Cody swore, he didn't sound as awkward.

Still sounded hot, though.

That was when Zack realized he was standing all alone in a random hallway in Stanford University and he didn't have a room key for his hotel room. Carey and Cody had them.

"Crap."

o O o O o O o O o

"Come onnnnnnn, Cody! Let me in!"

Zack had gotten back to the hotel a half hour ago, and was now sitting on the floor in front of the door to their hotel room, occasionally yelling for Cody to let him in. So far, Cody had yelled back 10 fuck you's and no okay's.

"Come on, Cody! I need to go to the bathroom!" Zack lied.

"GO AWAY!" Cody yelled dramatically from inside the hotel room. He was obviously standing right beside the door. Why wouldn't he just freaking open it already?

A very rich looking couple passed Zack in the hallway, giving him Looks as they passed by. Zack laughed, "Haha, nothing to see here. Really." They rolled their eyes and continued walking. Then he yelled, "Cody, what do I have to do to get you to let me in!?"

"FUCK YOU, ZACK!"

"Cody, I'm in the middle of a hotel hallway. Do you really think I'm going to DO that?"

"GO AWAY!"

"No! Let me inside!"

"NO!"

Zack tried to think of how he could get Cody to let him inside the room. Not only that, but how to believe him. He also wanted to kiss Cody again, since the one before had been the best kiss of his life, but he couldn't just shout that. He stood up in front of the door.

"Cody, I'm sorry about the stuff I said before!" Lie. "It's great that those girls wanted to hang out with you!" Lie. "But what I did when you thought I was messing you - it wasn't part of any scheme to make you stay! It was just what I had to - wanted to do!" Total truth. Quieter, he said, "I actually kind of love you." Entirely the truth.

Zack could barely hear him, but Cody's reply was calmer this time, too. "You do?"

"Yeah. I don't even understand it, but-"

Then the door opened to reveal a tentative, awkward looking Cody.

Zack knew how he could fix that.


	5. Making Sexytimes!

**HEY GUYS. IT'S THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!**

**Well, it's the moment Danny my twin and I have been waiting for. And some of you too, I guess :)**

**On to the chapter.**

o O o O o O o O o

"So... you said all that mean stuff because... you _love_ me?" Cody asked Zack. They still stood in the doorway.

"Yeah, well, saying that crap was the only thing I could think of to do." Zack admitted, taking Cody's hand, and leading him into the suite. The door shut and locked behind them.

Zack led Cody all the way to their own hotel room, and made sure that door was shut and locked behind them too, and then they just faced each other. Cody seemed nervous, but Zack could tell it wasn't a bad kind of nervous. Zack kissed him, and could practically feel Cody's nerves disappearing. Cody kissed him back with just as much enthusiasm, which Zack hadn't been expecting at all.

"Do you think... we should... be doing this...?" Cody asked, kissing Zack between every few words.

What was this? Suddenly Cody was asking _him_ the morality questions? Cody was the one who usually had the good morals - Zack usually just did what he did regardless of how moral it was. He knew that Zack would just keep doing this. But maybe that was why Cody asked Zack - so that they wouldn't stop doing this.

"There's nothing wrong with this." Zack replied, his lips on Cody's neck. "Not if I love you." _And not if you love me_, Zack thought, but he didn't want to push it.

They made their way toward Zack's bed. Zack crawled on top of Cody and kissed him again. "I can't believe this is happening. You're perfect." Zack whispered against Cody's lips. In response to that, Cody kissed him back, hard. It was difficult to tell what his brother was thinking, but Zack knew that this was really turning Cody on. He could feel it through his pants.

Zack proceeded to take off his shirt and pants, and began working on Cody's button down shirt, still kissing him while doing so. Cody actually began helping him take off his clothes. Soon, the two boys were both stripped down to their underwear, still kissing. Zack was actually working his kisses all the way down Cody's body, making Cody moan more and more as Zack got lower and lower.

Zack then went back to Cody's face and stared into his eyes. "Cody, are we going to do... everything?"

Cody didn't say anything. He just nodded, smiling slightly.

"In that case, I need to get something. Wait here."

Zack got off the bed, and rummaged though his suitcase. He got out the lube he always kept handy, stood up, and kinda gazed at Cody. Cody looked back at him sort of shyly. He couldn't take being apart from Cody much longer so he crawled back onto the bed and kissed Cody again. "You looked really hot like that. I love you."

God, once he got started saying "I love you" to Cody, he couldn't stop. He never used to say it to anybody.

"If I looked hot like that, then you'd probably look hot if you were to do the same." Cody replied as Zack kissed him again.

"Hey, Codester, shut up." Zack said quietly, yet again beginning to kiss all the way down Cody's body.

And Cody did shut up. Well, at that moment anyway.

A moment later, their underwear was tossed to the floor.

Another moment later, Zack had lubricated Cody's ass (which Cody squirmed during) and his own erection.

He eased his way into Cody, holding onto him tightly, and let his instincts take it from there. While thrusting into Cody, he wrapped his right hand around Cody's erection. He stroked as he thrusted. As he did that, he asked Cody if he was alright and Cody just nodded.

Zack had never watched gay porn or read any gay books (unless being forced to read A Separate Peace in his sophomore year counted. He never really read on his own) so he wasn't sure he was doing it right, but he guessed he was because while Cody whimpered and moaned, he felt a pleasure break over him that he'd never felt before. "OH MY GOD, CODY!" Zack exclaimed as he orgasmed.

A little after Zack, Cody came, practically echoing the call, except with Zack's name.

The two boys looked at each other, seeing each other in a new light. Zack didn't know what they were now. He knew he loved Cody, but how did Cody feel about him? And would they be doing something like this again?

Who knew?

Cody obviously didn't want to think about it because he reached out and hugged Zack close to him. The two of them lay there practically the whole evening.

Until they got hungry.

o O o O o O o O o

They went to McDonald's despite Cody's protests that McDonald's food was unhealthy and gross. Zack didn't care. It was the only open place close by that wasn't a fancy restaurant.

The two had stopped in front of McDonald's and now stood there, debating about actually going inside.

"Fine. But I don't want anything!" Cody said as they finally walked in.

"Not even a McFlurry?" Zack asked teasingly. It was one of Cody's favorite ice creams even though he claimed he hated everything about McDonald's.

"Maybe a McFlurry... though that might make me cold."

"I'll warm you up when we get back." Zack replied casually.

Together, they walked to the counter to order.

o O o O o O o O o

**Shy/Awkward Cody is just so adorable!**

**Okay, so it wasn't that explicit**. **But it was some hot Suite Life incest! Well, in my humble opinion it was... feel free to review and stuff. **

**The story is ****not**** over, by the way :D**


	6. Cody's decision

**Chapter six is here. Our favorite twin couple are home from the college visit and are facing yet another challenge - their mother. Who would've thought? Ohnoes! **

**Enjoy.**

o O o O o O o O o

It was Monday. They had been home since late Sunday afternoon. As soon as they had gotten home, Cody and Zack told Carey that they were tired so they were going to turn in early. Carey was suspicious, and knew they were up to something. She just had no idea what they were up to. She'd never be able to guess something like this. At least, that was what Cody believed.

Going to bed early involved blow jobs (and other ways of sexual expression) rather than sleeping, but they were quiet enough so that Carey didn't suspect.

School the next day was a different story. Actually, everything was kind of normal.

Despite acting normal, Cody could think of nothing but Zack all day. He had totally different morning classes than Zack. Actually, he had totally different classes than Zack all day. They'd had gym class together, but that was during their junior year.

During AP Government, Barbara noticed that Cody was sort of out of it and whispered to him, "How was Stanford?"

"It was okay." Cody replied, snapping back to reality. "I made some friends when I was there."

"Are you going to go?"

"I don't know."

And he really didn't. He knew he didn't have very long to decide, but he thought all of the schools he'd gotten into would be alright if he went to one. There wasn't one school that he felt he clicked with the most, or hated the most. There were none to rule out, and none that ranked above the others. It kind of sucked.

He had to take others into account now, especially Zack. Before, because he didn't want to admit that Zack being around mattered that much, it wasn't that big of a deal. But now, what was he going to do without Zack?

He now knew this was why Zack wanted Cody to choose Harvard, but what did _Cody_ actually want to do?

The more he thought about it, Harvard would probably be his choice. He wanted to stay as close to Zack as he could and there was no doubting that Harvard was a great school. A school that only accepted 9 percent of its applicants was probably the best one.

And god, he did want to stay close to Zack. The moment Zack had confessed his love to him, Cody had an urge to cling to Zack. When Zack kissed him after the confession, he wanted to hold on to him forever. How was he going to be able to do that if he didn't go to school near home?

He couldn't believe what had happened with Zack. Had they really done those things - with each other?

It was something Cody had never expected to happen, considering the way Zack hit on girls all the time. Cody knew that occasionally he did too, but he also knew people would be less surprised if they found out he'd been with a guy.

Cody knew he had to choose Harvard. And that was what he was going to do. He would tell Zack exactly that at lunch next period.

o O o O o O o O o

Finally. The bell rang and Cody rose from his seat. He would go to his locker and then go to lunch and tell Zack he was going to choose Harvard. He knew his brother would be happy. It was what he wanted all along. Maybe Zack would be so happy that he would reward Cody later. Cody became nervous with anticipation just thinking about being with Zack. Maybe this time he could make it so Zack was the one to squirm.

He rushed down the hall to put his books in his locker, and then to the cafeteria. Zack was already there when he got there, and he wasn't alone. Jessica and Janice were sitting with him, laughing their pretty little heads off. As Cody walked up behind them, he caught some of their conversation.

"Yeah, I really missed you two this weekend. Stanford was so boring. It's awesome you two are going to Boston U so I'll see you lovely ladies."

"Yes, it's wonderful!" Jessica replied.

"Extremely wonderful!" Janice echoed.

Cody rolled his eyes. Sure, Jessica and Janice were cute, but he was getting really tired of their whole exactly alike thing.

"Maybe this weekend we can get together and have a good time, if you know what I mean."

The girls agreed to this, and both kissed Zack on the cheek. This annoyed Cody. What Zack had said annoyed him too. Have a good time? A good time doing what?

"Hi Zack. Jessica. Janice." Cody said bitterly.

They turned around. Zack smiled as if he'd said nothing that offended Cody. Like everything was normal.

"Hey Cody, sit down." Zack said, still smiling.

Cody did exactly that, only to watch Zack flirt with the two British girls throughout the whole lunch period. Cody was used to this, but it had been getting to him lately, and now he knew why. He became more and more annoyed with each passing moment.

After lunch ended, Zack followed Cody to his locker. "So, how was your morning? Miss me?" he asked suggestively.

Cody glared at him. "Yeah, but I got over that. You obviously didn't miss me, though."

"What makes you say that?" Zack asked, an odd look on his face. As if he didn't know.

"I don't want to do this here." Cody said. "We'll talk when we get back to the hotel."

As he started walking away, Zack asked, "Do what?! I don't get it!"

_You don't get a lot of things_, Cody thought as he headed to his class. Thank god Zack wasn't in it.

o O o O o O o O o

Cody wouldn't speak to Zack on the drive back to the hotel. Every time Zack attempted, Cody didn't feel like responding. If he responded, he would reveal his jealousy and get even more angry, which wasn't a good thing to do while he was driving. No, he would wait for them to settle this in their room when they got back.

Finally, they got back to the Tipton and Zack followed Cody upstairs, and to their room. When they got into their room and the door was shut, Zack turned to Cody, "What's your problem, dude? You're all pissy."

"How can you not know?" Cody replied, crossing his arms. He didn't want to look at Zack. He'd give in and just forgive Zack if he looked at him.

"Because I don't! What did I do?"

"You were hitting on Jessica and Janice!" Cody finally exclaimed. There. It was out.

"Yeah? So?"

Cody couldn't believe this. "SO? You were hitting on them. I thought that now - now that - things would be - ... they would be different. Like, we wouldn't be 'out' to the school or anything, but I thought you'd hit on girls less. Guess I was stupid."

"Hey," Zack said, walking closer to Cody. He put his hands on Cody's shoulders, which compelled Cody to face him. "You're not stupid. I'm stupid. You're right. I was doing it because I do it all the time. They expect it. Everyone does. So yeah, I'm stupid. I shouldn't do it anymore."

"You said..." Cody choked on his words. "You said you guys would have a good time. What did that mean?"

"Nothing. It meant nothing." Zack assured him. "It was just me talking to them. It's not like when I talk to you. With you I mean it."

Cody didn't know whether to hug him, or to shove him away. Either way, he looked at Zack and couldn't help himself. He smiled a bit. "That's good. But you shouldn't lead them on anymore either."

"I won't. Hey, Cody?"

"Yeah?"

"Just wondering. Do you love me?"

"Do I _what_?" Cody asked, taken aback by the question. Why would Zack ask that.

"Do you LOVE me? L-O-V-E. Love. You know, that thing, when you feel a special way about a special person, and you want to spend your life with them because you can't live without them?"

Cody didn't have to think twice. "Of course I do. Why would you even ask that?"

"Well, you haven't said it. Kinda funny that I'm the one who's said it when you're usually the dramatic one."

"Well, I love you." Cody told him, and then he kissed Zack. It was an innocent kiss - nothing like what had passed between them on Saturday evening. He realized that, and kissed him again, harder. Cody realized he was getting better at taking the initiative. This time he led Zack through their lovemaking. Even though Zack obviously wasn't as shy as Cody had been their first time, Cody enjoyed being the one in control and he suspected Zack liked _being_ controlled. He could just imagine what it would be like if the control were equal.

Afterward, they lay together in Cody's bed. Cody turned to face Zack. "I'm going to Harvard."

Zack's eyes brightened, and he smiled widely. "Really?! Codester, that's awesome! Thanks."

"I know. I was going to tell you at lunch, but then... yeah. I figured I should tell you first. I'll tell Mom at dinner."

That didn't go as planned.

o O o O o O o O o

"_Harvard_?"

Cody wasn't sure how to interpret the look his mom was giving him. Was it happiness, disappointment, what? He did his best to smile anyway. "Yes, Harvard! It's a great school and I'll get to see you. Isn't that great, Mom!?"

Carey now gave Cody a critical look. "Honey, of course that's great. But do you really think that's the best thing to do? You won't have as many new, exciting experiences if you stay so close to home, and so close to the people you already know. Look at Maddie. She's going to school here. We all know she's destined for greatness... well, goodness, and she's _here_, surrounded by the same people she's always been. She doesn't seem too happy, does she?"

"Northeastern is a good school though." Cody replied. What else could he say? He didn't understand what his mother was hinting at.

"Yes, it is. But if you're surrounded by the same old people, you'll hardly ever get new experiences. I bet you're planning to come home every weekend. Am I right?"

"Um..." Cody looked over at Zack, who looked back at him, confused. It was true. Cody was planning to come home every weekend. And most nights, too. "Maybe."

"Well," said Carey. "I won't have that. You're either going somewhere other than Harvard, or if you go to Harvard, you won't be allowed to come home all the time or call me or your brother and ask us to come see you. Maybe once every month you can come home for a visit, but other than that, I want you to live your own life in Cambridge with other people."

Cody was dumbstruck. He was actually dumbstruck. Why was his mom saying these things?

"I am SO open to new experiences!" Cody exclaimed. "You don't even KNOW."

"Honey, I do. I DO know." Carey replied. Cody stared at her, finally getting what his mother was saying. And he couldn't believe it. "Are you still going to Harvard?"

"Of course I am!" Cody exclaimed louder. He sprang from his seat and shut himself inside his room. He stood there for a moment, seething. He did understand what his mother meant. He knew that his mom knew. That's what she was saying, in so many words. She knew that her sons were in love with each other. She was too nice to actually say it, and she didn't want to embarrass Zack, but she knew. But how? No one else knew.

Zack came into their room and a few minutes later, and Cody blurted out, "Mom knows, Zack. She knows. That's why she's doing this."

"Whatever." Zack said. "She can't stop us."

"Yes, she can, Zack! She doesn't want us to be together here, and we can't be together in a dorm room if I have a room mate!"

"Psh, we'll figure it out." Zack said nonchalantly.

Still, Cody was worried. He would choose Harvard just so he would have a better chance of seeing Zack, but he wondered just how easy or difficult it would be.

He supposed he'd find out in a few months.


	7. It was about a tree!

**Hi guys! Sorry this has taken so long. School started again for me... and yunno, it's college and all. **

**But enjoy the sweet, sweet twincest**

o O o O o O o O o

The following September...

o O o O o O o O o

Cody paced back and forth between his window and his desk. Zack had said he'd be here an _hour_ ago. And Hunter, his roommate, was staring at him pacing. Cody couldn't help it, though. Zack was _so_ unreliable with times.

"Why do you keep looking out the window?" Hunter asked casually, looking up from his quantum physics book. He'd been pretending to read it the whole time.

Cody answered, "Someone from Boston is supposed to pick me up, but he's late."

"Did you try _calling_ him?" Hunter smirked.

Glaring at his snippy roommate, Cody retrieved his cell phone from his desk and dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Zack? Where are you?"

"Um, I was at school, but I'm on my way right now!"

The two were going to an artsy-poetry-reading-type club that Maddie and Trevor had invited them to. Ever since the summer, Zack and Cody took any opportunity they could to be together. They didn't even have to _be together _to be together. Cody normally would be going for the poetry, but this time he'd be going for Zack. Zack sure as hell wouldn't be caught dead in that place unless it was for love.

When the car pulled up in the parking lot outside Cody's dorm, Cody quickly said goodbye to Hunter, and ran out the door. He couldn't believe it. He hadn't seen Zack in a few weeks, but it had felt like a lifetime.

Cody reached Zack's car, opened the door and found his brother in the driver's seat.

"Is it safe to give you a kiss?" Cody asked him, unable to take his eyes off of him.

"No one seems to be looking." Zack noted, and he grabbed Cody and kissed him himself. Cody kissed him back with intensity. Maybe they could just sit here in the parking lot instead of going to the poetry club.

Of course, they didn't. The others were expecting them.

And so they went.

When they entered the club, Cody spotted Maddie and Trevor immediately. They were arguing, but Cody could tell they just wanted to make out with each other.

As they approached the couple, they caught the argument.

"Maddie, the poem was about a tree. That's it."

"Ugh, you are so unimaginative!" Maddie exclaimed. "The tree was a metaphor for how life rotates from new to old and then the next generation comes."

"No, I'm pretty sure it was about a tree."

"Hi guys!" Cody interrupted. They looked at both Cody and Zack. "How are you?"

"We're fine, we're fine!" Maddie jumped up from her seat and hugged Cody. She looked at Zack. "I'd hug you but I just saw you." Zack smirked and rolled his eyes, so Maddie looked back at Cody. "So how's school? How's your roommate? Is Harvard everything it's cracked up to be?"

"It's okay... keeping me busy. I miss everyone." Cody said, looking at his brother, but still talking to Maddie.

They all sat down at the table, and more poems were read. Cody couldn't help being amused when he saw Zack's confused face. Cody and Maddie were the only ones to get the metaphors and things. Trevor was smart and all, but poetry just wasn't his thing. However, Cody was too distracted by Zack to actually pay attention to every poem. Zack kept playing footsie with him under the table, and then acting all innocent about it.

"Sorry, I'll be back." Cody said suddenly, standing up. "Bathroom." Trevor and Maddie shrugged as they listened to the current poem being recited. Cody exchanged a knowing look with Zack, and Zack nodded.

"Uh, me too."

No one was in the bathroom when the two entered. First, they just looked at each other, and then suddenly, they grabbed each other. It was all they could do not to tear off each others' clothes. They had to remember, this _was_ a bathroom in a public place.

"Zack, maybe this isn't the best place..." Cody tried to protest, despite the fact that he had initiated the whole thing. It was hard to concentrate, though. Zack was kissing the sensitive part of his neck, which gave Cody a good amount of pleasure. And suddenly it didn't seem like enough. He eyed the empty stall at the end of the row of stalls. "Let's..."

"Uh, guys."

The two, still locked in their embrace, turned to the doorway to see Trevor staring at them. Immediately, Cody and Zack shoved each other away.

"Cody had something in his eye!" Zack said quickly. "I couldn't get it. Maybe you can."

"Don't insult me." Trevor rolled his eyes. "I know exactly what was going on. Who else knows about this?"

"_This_?" asked Cody.

"Well, obviously you guys like to makeout with each other. Maybe you even do other stuff. I don't know, and I don't really care. But does anyone else know?"

"What do you mean, you don't care?" Zack asked, confused. Cody shared his confusion. "You're a _conservative_. Even most liberals are weirded out by this stuff."

Trevor shrugged. "I'm not conservative about everything. Just things that don't deserve any consideration, like the environment. Believe it or not, Maddie's more freaked out by incest than I am."

"Geez." said Cody. "When you say 'incest' you make it sound so... dirty."

The three resumed their places at the table, and continued listening to the poems.

Later, after the poetry, Cody and Zack sat in the car and decided something.

"We should tell mom. Officially." Cody told his brother. "If she loves us, she'll accept us."

Zack rolled his eyes. "Haven't you ever heard of 'tough love'?"

Cody sadly agreed, but that didn't persuade him to not tell Carey. He leaned against Zack. It was a perfect fit, and hopefully their mother could see that.


	8. Telling Carey

Hi guys, I know it's been awhile! I've been busy with college, and worse, my computer died!

But still, I have a new chapter for you! Enjoy!

o O o O o O o O o

Cody's first semester of college was over. He couldn't believe it. He had made it halfway through the year. Now he was back at theo Tipton. He lay on the couch reading the newspaper. Zack should be home any minute. He wasn't on break yet, and they still had to tell their mom everything.

It wasn't going to be easy. Cody knew Carey wouldn't be thrilled that Cody and Zack still loved each other. She knew a few months ago, but she had never discussed it. There was no question in Cody's mind that she knew. What was she going to do? That was something even Cody coudln't answer for sure.

"Hey Codester!" came a voice as the door swung open. Zack had his backpack in one hand, his key in another, and a project for his college woodshop class under his arm. He dropped all of it on the table when he saw Cody, and leaped on the couch over him. Zack gave him a long kiss, then sat up, kneeling. "When did you get here?"

"About an hour ago. I sold my books, called Maddie, and she drove me back here." Cody said, smiling. He knew he couldn't put off what he wanted to talk about. "You know, we do have to tell Mom."

Zack moved all of the way off of Cody now. "Cody, I dunno, I don't think she'll be happy to learn her twin sons are fucking each other."

"It's not just that. She'll know that's not the only part of this. I'd be with you even if we didn't have sex." Cody told him.

"We need sex! We need to have sex for this relationship to work." Zack said, acting shocked that Cody had suggested abstinence. When Cody froze, Zack said, "Kidding! I'm kidding. You know I love you with or without it."

Cody felt relieved. He kissed Zack quickly. "We still need to tell her."

"I guess. We should tell Mom. We need to. I just don't want to tell her."

"Don't want to tell her what?" Carey asked, walking in and carrying a bag of groceries, which she set down on the table next to Zack's project.

Cody looked at Zack, and Zack looked at Cody. Neither wanted to be the one to say it.

Finally, Cody said, "Mom... Zack and I both have something to tell you."

She stood there, looking at her two boys. Cody could tell that she already knew what was coming. He could also tell that she didn't want to hear the words.

"Zack and I..." Cody continued. "We didn't mean to... it just happened. But we're happy, and we're okay. Please don't hate us... but... um. We..."

"We're together." Zack finished, to Cody's surprise. "I mean, together together."

"Together... together?" Carey looked back and forth between the two boys. Cody could imagine what was going through her mind. Her two sons that she had raised and taken care of, had finally grown up and found someone they were in love with. The problem was was that they were in love with each other. "You boys are..."

"We're lovers!" Cody exclaimed dramatically.

"Huh." Carey said. After a moment, she shook her head. "I don't want to deal with this right now. For tonight, one of you will sleep out here."

"Mom, you can't do that!" Zack said.

Carey raised her eyebrow. She very well could do that. Zack knew that she could do that. Cody knew that she could do that. But, still, she COULDN'T do that!

Cody tried to laugh it off. "Mom, what would Zack and I do that we haven't already done?"

Their mother stared at them, and then turned away. "I'm going to make dinner. Zack, put your school stuff away."

Cody looked at Zack as he got off the couch. He could tell Zack was just as puzzled as he was. Neither of them knew what their mother was thinking now.

Neither of them knew that they didn't want to know what their mother was thinking.

o O o O o O o O o

They ate dinner in silence. That is, until Carey finally spoke up.

"Boys?"

Zack dropped his fork and Cody looked up from his bowtie pasta. They stared at their mother. What would she say? What would she do?

"I think Zack should visit my cousins in California for awhile." she said finally. "Until you stop. I love you both, but you're twin brothers. You can't do what you're doing."

Cody sat in shock while Zack jumped from his seat. "No! I won't go to California!"

"You're going to."

"I'm 18."

"You're still living under my roof." Carey said firmly.

"The Tipton isn't 'your roof'." Zack said angrily. "I'm not going to California. I'm not going to leave school or Cody. I actually got into a college and you want me to give that up because you can't accept us? Give me a break." He turned, walked into hish room, and slammed the door.

Cody still felt frozen. He didn't know what to do. Zack was right. Bunker Hill was the only chance Zack had to get into a somewhat decent college. Cody could go to any school he wanted. He should be the one to go to California if either of them did go.

"Mom," Cody said, looking up. "Zack is right. This is probably the only chance he'll have for college. He's doing pretty well. I don't want him to give that up. I'll go to California if I can finish out the school year."

Carey stared tiredly at him. Cody knew she cared. She just didn't know what to do. He knew that she didn't want them to hate her. He couldn't hate her for wanting to separate them. Most of society would want to do that.

Finally, she gave a nod.

o O o O o O o O o

Carey slept deeply. Cody made sure that she wouldn't wake up, and he stood and walked over to his bedroom door. He knocked quietly.

The door opened. Zack was still wearing the clothes he wore that day. He let Cody into the room and locked the door.

"I'm going to California instead of you." Cody told his lover and brother. "I don't want you to give up Bunker Hill."

"But I don't want to give up YOU." Zack protested. He took Cody's hands. "I won't give you up."

Cody tried to smile. "I don't want to give you up either. I won't. We'll come up with something. I'm finishing the school year at Harvard but I'm transferring."

Instead of continuing the conversation, Zack kissed him.

They didn't talk about California again for the rest of the night. They didn't talk at all. Even when Cody sneaked back into the living room, he didn't say anything to Zack. Zack was asleep. He was spent.


	9. Halloween

**Where does the time go? I guess it flies by when you're in school! Anyway, sorry for not updating for a long time! This takes place the end of October of their sophomore year of college. A lot of time has passed. **

**Oh, and you Twilight fanatics are in for a treat. Hah. **

**On to the chapter. **

o O o O o O o O o

Ever since Cody had transferred to Stanford he felt completely out of place and not like he was even meant to be in school. Though, yeah, he was intelligent, it felt so wrong being somewhere without Zack. He missed him, but he knew he had done the right thing. Zack needed to stay in Boston more than he did. Cody didn't want him to blow his chances of being in school. Maybe if Zack did well he could transfer to a four-year school after Bunker Hill. Not that their mom would let them anywhere near each other.

It was Halloween. Cody had started hanging out with Lenore and Martha, those girls he met on accepted students day. They were always all over him, but it was a lot better than being alone. Presently they were modeling their outfits for one another. Lenore was a French maid, Martha was a Playboy bunny, and Cody was a vampire. He hadn't orginally wanted to be a vampire, but Martha and Lenore were insistent. They'd screeched, "Cody! YOU SHOULD BE EDWARD CULLEN FOR HALLOWEEN!" And that was what ended up happening.

There was a party tonight. Cody wasn't much of a partier. They always made him feel pretty lonely because Zack wasn't there with him. Even when he had seen Zack flirt with other girls at parties, at least he wasn't alone.

He wondered what Zack was doing right now. They hadn't seen each other since the beginning of summer vacation.

"You look so hot in your outfit, Cody!" Lenore exclaimed. "The perfect Edward!"

"You think so?" Cody asked. He kind of doubted he looked like Edward Cullen at all, especially since there was already a _Twilight_ movie. Cody hadn't seen the movie and he didn't really like the book, but he could appreciate that there was something about _Twilight_ that made it a huge hit.

"It's perfect!" Martha chimed in. "Everyone will love it."

Cody looked at his outfit. He hadn't really done much except put on darker clothes (as opposed to his normal pastels). He had wondered if he should dye his hair or something, but Lenore and Martha had insisted he kept his blond hair.

"Okay, let's go then." Cody said nervously.

They went to the dorm where the party was being thrown. The guy at the door was collecting money for getting in! When Cody, Martha, and Lenore got to him, they each paid their five dollars and the guy let them in.

The music at the party was loud, and right now "Purple People Eater" was playing. In one corner Cody spotted cases of drinks. He walked over to it and noticed that most of it was beer. He looked at the guy who was just sitting next to the cases of drinks. "Is there anything non-alcoholic?"

"Nope. Sorry, man." The guy said, not even looking at him. "What are you supposed to be?"

"Edward Cullen. What are _you_ supposed to be?"

"Nothin'. I don't dress up for Halloween."

"Ooookay." Cody said, and turned. He felt so awkward and alone. He walked back over to Martha and Lenore.

"Why didn't you get any drinks?" Martha asked him.

"All of the drinks were _beer_." Cody told her.

"So?"

Cody rolled his eyes. Zack would understand.

They parted ways again, and Cody wandered around the party. Lots of people were making out, smoking, drinking, and acting like imbeciles. He found a corner where he could sit and wait until it was time to go. He watched everybody. It was amazing how when he wasn't involved, watching people grope each other grossed him out.

Then someone caught his eye. Someone in robes that looked like they came straight out of Harry Potter, yet the person wore a mask. Cody could easily tell it was a guy, though. The guy seemed to be approaching him, but then he stopped. He stared straight at Cody, and then began to walk away. Intrigued, Cody stood up and followed the guy through the party. He was easy to spot. But then he walked out the front door. Cody stopped for a second, and then he continued walking right out of the party.

The guy walked down the sidewalk, and Cody caught up to him. Suddenly, the guy turned around.

"What's your costume, Cody? I don't get it."

Stunned, Cody couldn't move. Not until the guy took off his mask.

Zack.

In that moment, Cody grabbed him and kissed him. He never wanted to let him go. Zack kissed him back, and when it ended, Zack grinned. "Happy to see me?"

"Um, YES. How did you get here?"

"I kinda just randomly left." Zack said, still grinning.

"What about school?" Cody continued, still shocked.

"It's fine, I can take a couple of days off." Zack replied. "I didn't tell Mom."

"How did you know where I'd be?" Cody inquired, still embracing him.

Zack replied with a grin, "Facebook!"

o O o O o O o O o

They went back to Cody's dorm room together. Luckily, Cody had a single room this year. Once they got in there, Cody locked the door.

"Do you need to rest? Are you tired? Need something to eat?"

Just as Zack shook his head, Cody's cell phone rang. When he checked the caller ID he wasn't surprised to find out who it was. "It's Mom."

"Just answer and tell her I'm not here." Zack shrugged, plopping himself down on Cody's bed.

Cody picked up his phone and pressed the Send button. "Hello?"

"Cody? It's Mom. It seems as if your brother has disappeared. Any idea where he is?"

Cody glanced at Zack as he replied, "No. What do you mean he disappeared?"

"He didn't come home from school today."

"Well, I'll keep an eye out for him if he comes here. Did you try calling him?"

"Yes, no answer. Cody, call me if he contacts you."

"I will, Mom."

"You're such a good kid. Love you, honey."

"Love you too, Mom." Cody hung up, turned to Zack, and laughed. "She called me a good kid."

Zack smiled. He was now spread out on the bed. "You are. Now take off that costume and get over here."

Cody happily obeyed.

o O o O o O o O o

A few hours later, the boys were still in bed, just resting and holding each other. They'd both missed this, and couldn't believe they had gone for months without it. Cody's cell phone rang again, and he didn't really want to answer, but he felt like he should look at the caller ID anyway. When he picked up his phone he groaned. "It's Mom again."

"You should answer it." Zack said sleepily against Cody's face.

"Oh, fine." Cody once again pressed the Send button. "Mom?"

"Cody, I'm flying out to California."

Cody sat up, bringing Zack with him. "WHAT? WHY?"

"I really think your brother pulled something. I think he left so he could go see you, but he hasn't gotten to you yet. So I'm going to look for him."

Cody bit his lip, and then turned to his confused, sleepy brother. "But... okay. If you think that's best."

"I really do. I'll talk to you soon, honey."

This time, Cody hung up immediately and exclaimed,. "ZACK, MOM IS FLYING OUT TO CALIFORNIA RIGHT NOW!"


	10. Hiding Zack

**Okay guys! Last chapter. There my be a sequel, but I don't know yet. I don't have it planned - but you'll probably be able to figure out why there would be a sequel by the end of this chapter. Okay, onto the chapter! **

o O o O o O o O o

"We have to get out of here!" Zack exclaimed, rushing out of Cody's bed. He opened one of Cody's dresser drawers and pulled out some clothes to put on. "These clothes are too dorky but I guess I have to wear them! Cody, why aren't you freaking out?!"

Cody had just been sitting there watching his brother. "I am. But we have to come up with a plan, Zack. We can't just run away. We have to hide you."

"And where do you expect to hide me?" Zack asked, crossing his arms. "Under your bed? In your closet?"

Cody shook his head. "No. I'm thinking someone else's dorm room that mom doesn't know I'm friends with. She's not going to look in every Stanford student's dorm room. Just mine, and probably Lenore and Martha's. But I can put you somewhere she won't look."

o O o O o O o O o

"You want to keep him here? For how long?" Alfred asked as he adjusted his glasses and sniffed up the extra mucus in his nose. Alfred was the resident nerd in Cody's dorm building. He constantly had a cold and spoke in a nasally voice. But he and Cody had become friends when they bonded over political views in a debate class. Plus, Cody thought that there was probably more to Alfred than met the eye. They didn't really hang out outside of class, but he was the first person Cody had thought of when he realized he had to hide Zack. His mom didn't know anything about Alfred and wouldn't think to look in his room. Alfred didn't even have a Facebook.

"Until our mom has come and gone. She's flying out here right now and should be here soon." Cody told Alfred. "Zack won't be in trouble. Will you, Zack?" Cody turned to his brother, who had burst out laughing as soon as he heard Alfred speak. At Cody's expectant look, Zack's expression sobered.

"No trouble at all." Zack vowed.

"What if he has to go to the bathroom?" Alfred inquired, looking back and forth between the guys.

Luckily Cody had that covered. He handed Alfred Zack's Halloween mask. "He'll just use this. But it's not like he can wear it the whole time we wait for our mom, so that's why he has to stay with you."

Alfred sighed. "Alright, Cody. I don't know what's going on, but I'll do it."

"Thanks so much!" Both Martin boys exclaimed and jumped to hug the other boy. But in a moment it was clear that Alfred couldn't breathe. Cody and Zack pulled away so that Alfred could use his inhaler.

"This should be awesome." Zack noted dryly.

o O o O o O o O o

There was a knock on Cody's door. He took a deep breath, took one last look at his room to check for any signs Zack had been there, and opened the door. Immediately his mother embraced him. Cody tried to return the hug, but he just wasn't feeling up to it lately. He hadn't wanted to hug her in awhile.

"Cody, it's so good to see you. But you know why I'm here. Do you know where Zack is?"

Cody just shook his head. "No. He hasn't called me or anything."

"Have you seen him?" Carey inquired, looking at him more intently.

"No!" Cody exclaimed quickly.

Carey gave him a look of disappointment. "I think you're lying to me, Cody."

"What are you talking about?" he crossed his arms and looked his mom square in the eye. But he felt the guilt piling up inside of him and had to look away from her.

"That's why." Carey said. "Honey, you've seen him haven't you?" 

"No." Cody repeated. "I haven't."

"Tell me the truth."

It was clear that she wasn't going to give up. But neither was he. Cody took a deep breath. This was going to be some hard work.

o O o O o O o O o

"What'cha doing?" Zack asked, peering over Alfred's shoulder at the computer. If he was going to be stuck with this nerd, he didn't want it to be in silence. That would be _waaaaay_ too awkward.

"Monitoring the computer's progress." Alfred said dryly, sniffing. Zack gave him a puzzled look and when Alfred saw it, he explained, "I built it."

"You built this computer?!"

Alfred nodded and flipped it around to show Zack. It had Alfred's name printed on the back as well as some other information Zack definitely didn't understand. Still, it was cool. Then he froze. He had just thought that something a nerd did was cool. _Maybe I'm warming up to people like this_, Zack thought. After all, his twin was one. Not that Cody had given into the "geek" look. He actually had the ability to be extremely smart and hot at the same time.

The computer-building-genius suddenly turned to him with a serious look on his face. "I have a question. Why is Cody hiding you from your mom?"

Zack picked up his mask and began to trace the features on it. Anything was better than explaining. "I'm just not supposed to be here, that's all."

"You mean, you're not supposed to visit Cody?"

"Not if we're both in school. I'm missing school." Zack fibbed. Maybe he could change the subject instead of talking about something Alfred would definitely think was weird if he knew. "Dude, tell me more about the computer you built!"

"I also built a lie detector." Alfred told him, walking over to his desk and picking up a small metal machine. "Want to try it out?"

"No." Zack replied quickly.

Alfred set down the lie detector. "Then how come I'm hiding you from your mother?"

"I'm not sure if you really wanna know that," Zack said, trying to laugh.

"Try me." said Alfred. "Maybe I could help you."

Zack wasn't sure. The secret he shared with Cody was _big_. It probably wasn't something Alfred expected. But there was no one else who could help them. The only other person who knew was Trevor, and he was in Boston.

Suddenly, the door swung open. in walked Carey with a timid looking Cody behind her. He shut the door behind him.

"Zachary Martin!" his mother began. "You have no business being here. You know the rules."

"It's my life!" Zack argued. Then to Cody, he asked, "You told?"

"She forced it out of me. She threatened to cut off all contact between us." Cody said sadly. "I didn't know what to do, Zack."

Zack turned to his mother. "You can't _do_ that!" He walked past her and joined hands with Cody. He noticed Alfred's eyes widen behind his glasses.

"I _can_ do it, Zack. This just isn't healthy." Carey insisted. "It's not _okay_. You're brothers. _Twins_. Don't you see how wrong it is?"

"Mom, just go home!" Zack replied. He knew he sounded more desparate. He couldn't help it. "Go away and leave us alone."

"Young man, you're going to come home with me and we'll talk about what we're going to do."

Zack opened his mouth to begin a rebuttal but instead it was Cody who shouted, "Enough, Mom!"

Both Zack and Care couldn't believe it. Cody was his mother's perfect little angel, and now he was yelling at her? It was like something out of some science fiction horror film. Cody looked so annoyed, angry, and hurt. It hurt Zack to see Cody like that. That had actually always hurt him but he hadn't understood why until he was a high school senior year. He remembered the sacrifices they made for each other, such as offering to take low grades for each other in woodshop, and he knew he'd never be able to stand seeing Cody miserable.

"Mom," Cody began. "It's healthy because we're happy. We're not hurting anyone and we know enough to not go out on the streets and make out in front of everyone. We're making sure we're safe in all ways possible, and we love each other. Why do you want to take this away from us?"

That was when Alfred stepped in. "Ms Martin, we don't know eachother but I'm Cody's friend Alfred. And with all due respect, I think you keeping these two apart is insane." At Carey's silence, he continued. "Cody and Zack clearly care for each other a lot. If they didn't, they wouldn't be in this situation right now. They have been as mature as they can be about all of this. What they need is love and support from their mother. Not condemnation."

Everyone was silent for a few seconds.

Finally, Carey turned back to her sons. "I just want you two to be okay. I want you to be safe. You could get in trouble if the wrong person finds out."

"The only peoplewho know are you, Alfred, and Trevor, Mom." Zack said. "And we're probably keeping it that way for awhile."

Carey sighed. "I should have known that trying to keep you apart wouldn't work. I was hoping you two would find girlfriends, even boyfriends, and forget aboout all of this."

"Not possible." Cody said. "It'sbeen this way since we came to accepted students day here. Since our senior year of high school. We need you to support us, Mom. We promise we'll be careful and we won't tell anyone we don't full trust."

Carey didn't say anything. Instead, she pulled Zack and Cody in for a hug, her tears dripping onto their shoulders. Zack knew that she had finally forgiven them. He was grateful for that. He and Cody would have stayed together, but sometimes they justneeded their mom.

o O o O o O o O o

Later, Carey and Zack returned to Boston, leaving Cody there until Thanksgiing, when they would visit.

Cody found himself going back to Alfred's dorm room. He knocked. Alfred opened the door and smiled slightly. "Hey, Cody."

"I'm sorry about before." Cody blurted out. "I'm sorry if you feel too awkward to be my friend now." Alfred opened the door and told Cody to come in. Cody did, shutting the door behind him.

"It's not awkward." Alfred told Cody, sitting down at his desk.

"How can that be?" Cody asked him. "It's certinly not normal."

"I didn't always have the 'geek' look." Alfred told him, causing Cody more confusion. "I've always been what people would classify as a genius, building computers and stuff, and I guess I've always been slightly dorky, but I never wore thick glasses, pocket protectors, and pretended to have a cold all the time until college. I figured it was best not to let anyone get too close to me because I always thought of myself as someone people wouldn't want to get close to after what happened." Alfred probably noticed Cody's perplexed look because he finally explained. "I'm dealing with what you are, too." he said quietly, looking away.

Cody widened his eyes. They had more in common than he had thought. He'd never pictured Alfred as the type to be with anyone else, odd enough as that was. "Your brother?"

"My sister." Alfred told him, his eyes unreadable. "Long story short, my parents sent her to boarding school in Switzerland, and she's supposed to stay in Europe for college. She's not allowed to leave. Or neither of us will get any financial support for school or anything like that. So I know what you're going through." He gave Cody a miserable smile.

"I'm sorry." Cody told him sympathetically. "Anytime you want to talk about it, I'm here."

"Her name is Mary." Alfred told him, launching into the story.

o O o O o O o O o

Later that night, Cody lay in bed thinking about how lucky he was. He was allowed to be with Zack now. But he wished he could help Alfred and Mary. After hearing their story, Cody had a renewed appreciation for his mother. Maybe it was because they all lived in Boston and were bleeding heart liberals, but she was learning to be accepting of it. Alfred's parents hadn't even given them a chance to argue their case before sending Mary to Switzerland.

Yes, he was lucky.

He looked over at his phone and noticed that he had a missed call and a voicemail. The missed call was from Zack, so he figured the voicemail was too. He listened to it.

"Hey, it's me. I'm just calling to say goodnight and I miss you already, Cody. Mom and I talked more about it all when we got home and I think we really will all be okay. It's so awesome because I couldn't live without you even if I tried. I have, and let me tell you, it sucks. Anyway, I should go to bed. 'Night, Codester. I love you."

Cody hung up and put his phone on his nightstand. He decided to call Zack first thing tomorrow to let him know he loved him too.

He closed his eyes and fell fast asleep.

o O o O o O o O o

**Fin.**


End file.
